Trashbox
Trashbox is the fifth episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on April 16, 2013. Proviously Getting to Know All a Butt You Next Guess Who's Bizzack Synopsis Plot Everyone is at the Sunbeam Charity Auction benefitting dyslexia and Jason is the MC. Blue is one of the players in the auction. Angela Simmons is there and talking with her friend about how she's going to bid on Blue. Her friend says Keira is probably going to bid on him, but Angela says this is high stakes and says Keira was just a child actress. Pookie is there as security. Blue opens up the bidding at $10,000. A guy bids $35,000. Angela bids $40,000. Keira bids $45,000. Angela bids $50,000. Keira bids $75,000 and wins. Keira tells Angela she guesses some people's money is a little longer than others. Chardonnay tells Tasha she needs to think twice about her love triangle after seeing him put someone in the hospital. Tasha says it was a one time thing and she doesn't need to be telling her about her man. She says he's the only one for her. The scene then goes to her making love to Rick and telling him he's the only one for her. Keira goes shopping for something for her date. The lady in a boutique shows her a $4500 dress, but Keira lies and says she's actually looking for something for a friend and doesn't want to spend that much. Chardonnay and Tasha go shopping. Tasha says she needs to talk and confesses to still sleeping with Rick. Tasha says she feels safe and secure with Pookie and Rick makes her want to melt and makes her feel like the most beautiful woman in the world. Tasha calls herself a trash box. They see Keira and Tasha introduces them. Chardonnay tells Keira that Tasha has a friend who is in love with 2 men and wants some advice. Chardonnay says double love is not a bad thing. Tasha says the dress Keira tried on is a hot mess and Keira lies and says the sales lady made her try it on. Tasha pulls another dress for her. Blue tells Keira she knows he lives in her building and she didn't have to drop $75,000 for him. She says she did it for charity. He says $75,000 will not get him naked in bed. She says that he will give that away for free. He teases her about how much she ordered. He says if she keeps eating like that they will have to work out in the building gym together. He then tells her her price tag keeps popping out of her dress and goes to pull it out and she jumps back spilling wine all over it. Tasha shows up at Chardonnay's and says that she thinks she was right about being ok to be in love with two men. Tasha then calls Rick to the door and asks Chardonnay which room can they do it in. Chardonnay asks her what is she doing. Chardonnay asks why does she have to do it there. Tasha says people will start figuring it out if they go to hotels since he was an ex-Laker. Chardonnay says she doesn't want to be involved. Tasha tells her she is involved. Tasha takes a picture of Rick on her couch as evidence that Chardonnay is an accessory. Rick asks Chardonnay if she has any condoms. Keira and Blue are back at their building with their food to go. He says if the stain doesn't come out, he will pay for the dress. She gives him the $75,000 and tells him to tell Jazz not to cash it for a few days so she can liquidate some stuff to cover it. He says she would have to be a crazy person to bid on him and not have the money. He asks if she is loving him that hard. She says Angela was saying she can't afford it. He says she can't. She says he doesn't know what it's like to have people judging her and saying she's washed up. She says trying to keep up her appearance might be to prove them wrong. He says he gets what she's saying. He says he was the #1 draft pick and is on the cover of magazines with a question mark over his face and questioning if he'll live up to the hype. She asks how does he deal with it and he says he doesn't know because he just got here. He says maybe she can teach him. He offers to cover her and says he can write it off on his taxes. She agrees, but says it's just a loan and she will pay him back with her next big role. He kisses her on the forehead and walks away. She calls him back and says she probably won't eat all of the food by herself. Cast Main * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurirng * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie * Tae Heckard as Jazz glenn Guest * Onira Tares as Steevi * Marla Malcolm as Sales Girl * Erika Coleman as Waiter Special Guest * Angela Simmons as Herself Absent * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright